


Learning to Be Better

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: but i gave it a shot, not really what i usually write, sort of platonic kurt/ram?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Be sure to leave a comment if you like! I love to hear from you! Also, please don't hesitate to send me an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!





	Learning to Be Better

“Do you think we’re bad people?”

Kurt turned to his friend, confused. “What do you mean?”

Ram’s brow furrowed as he thought. “I dunno, man. I heard Veronica talking to someone earlier, and she said something about how we’re always making people uncomfortable, and I just… I never really noticed anything, y’know?”

Kurt scoffed. “It’s probably nothing.”

“I don’t think it is, dude.” Ram sat up, his expression distraught. “She had all these examples of times when she’s heard people complaining about us, and whoever she was talking to seemed to have plenty to say, too.”

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, staring up at his friend curiously. “You’re really worried about what other people think?”

Ram shrugged. “I mean, I don’t want people to think I’m an asshole. That’s not so weird, is it?”

“Guess not.” Kurt sighed. “Well, what do you wanna do?”

Ram thought for a moment. “Let’s ask Veronica. She’s smart. She’ll probably know how we can fix things.”

Kurt nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Should we call her now?”

Ram glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand, the bright red numbers on the display showing that it was past midnight. “Probably not. If she’s asleep, she might be mad at us for waking her up, and if we make her mad, she might not help us.”

“Fair enough,” Kurt muttered, settling back onto Ram’s pillows and closing his eyes. “We’ll talk to her about it tomorrow morning.”

Ram smiled. “Cool. Thanks for listening, bro.”

Kurt’s lips quirked up at the corners. “No problem, man. We’re bros. We help each other.”

Ram nodded. “Still. It means a lot.”

Kurt snorted. “Well  _ that _ was super gay.”

Ram huffed, tossing a pillow at Kurt’s head. “Whatever.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Veronica?” Ram felt a sudden rush of anxiety as four sets of eyes turned to stare at him. “Could Kurt and I talk to you? Maybe in private?”

Veronica met his gaze, seemingly trying to figure out what kind of ulterior motive he might have. Finally, she rolled her eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh as she took a step towards him.

“Fine, but this had better not be some sort of trick.”

Ram nodded. “No tricks, I promise!”

Veronica looked skeptical, but nodded despite the clear suspicion in her eyes. “Lead the way.”

Ram smiled, turning on his heel and leading Veronica to where Kurt stood.

“Hey, Veronica,” Kurt said coolly.

Veronica blinked. “Okay, what gives? Neither of you have said anything gross or flirtatious yet. It’s weird.”

Ram tugged at the sleeve of his jacket nervously. “We, uh, or well,  _ I _ overheard you talking to someone about us yesterday, and I wanted to know if you’d do us a favor.”

Veronica uncrossed her arms, her expression softening from suspicion to curiosity. “What was I talking about?”

“You uh, you were talking to someone about how we apparently make people uncomfortable? And, like, I never noticed it, but you seemed to have a lot of examples, and it got me thinking…”

Veronica nodded, silently urging him to continue.

“I don’t want people to hate me,” Ram admitted, “I thought people liked me, but when you started talking about all the people that think Kurt and I are assholes, I started to wonder if everyone thought like that, and it made me feel really bad to think that when I thought I was being funny, everyone else just thought I was being a dick.”

Veronica hummed thoughtfully. “And I assume you want me to help you change the way people see you.”

Ram nodded. “I figured, since you’re smart, you could teach us how to not be assholes. I... I don’t really know what I need to change, but if you’ll help, I’ll do my best to learn.”

Veronica seemed to mull it over, and a moment later she leveled her gaze at Kurt. “And you?”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s important to Ram. Besides, I don’t really want people to hate me, either.”

Veronica sighed. “Fine then. I’ll help you.”

“Yes!” Ram cheered, sweeping Veronica up into a hug. “Thank you so much! I won’t let you down, I promise!”

Kurt grinned when Ram put Veronica down, giving his friend a fist bump as they walked off together.

“Find us after school!” Ram called over his shoulder, “I’ll give you a ride home and we can talk more then!”

Veronica huffed as she watched them walk away, ignoring the curious stares as she made her way back to the Heathers.

This was going to take some work. It was probably doable, but it would still take a lot of effort if anything was going to change.

Distantly, she felt a slight sense of pride at the fact that Kurt and Ram sought her out  for this.

She’d try her best not to let them down, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment if you like! I love to hear from you! Also, please don't hesitate to send me an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
